


Time Off

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [17]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Florida has sun, surf and skunk apes-Day 17 - "I'll tell you but you aren't going to like it"





	Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been a month. Get off my dick Susan.
> 
> also ive never written for xfiles so yay!

Scully sighed and focused on the man she'd been ignoring all morning while filling out some reports, "Mulder, I can practically feel your excitement from over here. Just tell me what has you bouncing off the wall and get it over with."

Mulder bit his lip in an attempt to suppress a smile, "Oh, I'll tell you but you're not going to like it," Scully tilted her head and waited for him to continue, "How do you feel about swamps?"

"Swamps?"

"Swamps."

"Mulder, I don't care what the case is but I'm not wading through a swamp with you."

Mulder finally let the smile slip free, "Not even for a Skunk Ape?"

Scully suppressed an eye roll, "No, not even for a Skunk Ape."

Mulder shrugged before standing and picking up his jacket, "Pity, I thought you'd love a chance to come down to Florida with me. Turns out the sightings just so happen to be a short drive from the beach and this case might even take a few more days than usual."

Scully shook her head, "You can't be serious."

Mulder leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Oh I'm always serious about Skunk Apes. We leave tomorrow," Scully nodded and went back to work, "Don't forget a swimsuit."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do, see you in a bit."

Scully listened to his footsteps and waited for him to get in the elevator and leave before she raised her head and looked around. She could use a vacation, she'd been in the dark down here too long and Florida never lacked sunshine. 

Skunk Ape and all, she was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I fuckin will do all these prompts if it kills me.


End file.
